


The King, the Scientist, and the Broadcaster

by DesertScribe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Time Is Weird In Narnia, Time Is Weird In Night Vale, Triple Drabble, something like this was bound to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triple drabble written for <a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html">the Three Sentence Ficathon 2013</a> and the prompt: <i>Night Vale/Narnia, Edmund, Narnia Community Radio</i>.</p>
<p>King Edmund gets some unexpected visitors.</p>
<p>Or, from another perspective, there's a lot more than old rags and boxes of cassettes hidden in the back of Cecil's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King, the Scientist, and the Broadcaster

Edmund stared down at the men who had landed in a heap at his feet after having come tumbling out from behind a tapestry -- a tapestry which he knew for a fact to hang too flush with the castle wall to successfully conceal a small lizard, let alone two humans -- as if someone had pushed them. The first man, who was dark skinned, darker haired, and amazingly handsome despite his current dishevelment, could have been an oddly dressed Calormene, with his long white coat and dark trousers looking like a hybridization between traditional Calormene robes and the clothing Edmund remembered from his childhood, but there was nothing about the stranger’s dress or bearing to suggest that he might be any sort of a threat beyond being so good looking as to effortlessly attract the full attention of any pretty ladies Edmund might want to woo for himself, so the Just King saw no danger in directing his attention to the second and even more strangely dressed man on the floor, who Edmund immediately recognized for all that he appeared to be twenty years older than he should be. The boy, now man, had vanished mere months ago, but there was no way that the person currently clad in bright green furry trousers could be anyone other than the fifteen year old who had mysteriously appeared and spent all his time building a crude transmitter and several receivers before trying to convince the local talking Beasts to embrace the idea of a community radio station, only to turn despondent upon being told repeatedly that proper gentlebeasts preferred to communicate face to face, so Edmund re-sheathed his sword, extended a hand to each man, smiled as he helped them to their feet, and said, "Hello, Cecil, get eaten by your mirror again?"


End file.
